Empezar desde Cero
by Cladenaria
Summary: PAUSADA POR FALTA DE TIEMPO. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se encuentran después de años, en una situación difícil que les hará generar nuevos lazos entre ambos. (Dramione)
1. Chapter 1

EMPEZAR DESDE CERO

 _._

 _._

 _Historia de ficción basada en el mundo de Harry Potter creado por J.K. Rowling. – Relato sin fines de lucro._

.

.

Prefacio

.

.

.

Era la hora de salida, sin embargo ella decidió quedarse unos minutos más en la oficina para ajustar los últimos detalles del discurso que debía dictar a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, había sido un día provechoso y su esposo pasaría por ella para ir a cenar fuera.

Como de costumbre, inmersa en su labor, perdió la noción del tiempo y sólo se fijó en el reloj cuando ya marcaba las siete con veinte minutos. Debían haber pasado por ella hace ya más de una hora. Preocupada, se puso de pie y guardó sus cosas. Trato de tranquilizarse así misma diciendo que tal vez el pobre lo había olvidado, sería lo más razonable, con todas las redadas que había tenido esa última semana su marido solía llegar exhausto a casa.

Salió de su oficina y su raudo andar se vio interrumpido cuando divisó a una mujer pelirroja corriendo en dirección contraria a la que ella se dirigía. De pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta y se echó a correr. La chica se abalanzó sobre su cuello con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Al fin te encontré! –Gritó desesperada – Te he buscado por todos lados, pero hace tan solo unos minutos caí en cuenta de que debías estar aquí, siempre estás aquí, pero no podía pensar con claridad.

–Me asustas¿qué es lo que pasa? –Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos– Por favor, dime que está bien– Rogó haciendo uso de toda su parsimonia, sin embargo está se vio menguar ante la negativa de su cuñada. – ¡Ginny!

Los labios de la chica temblaron y bajó la mirada dejando caer sus lágrimas al suelo –El sanador dice que no le queda mucho tiempo.

Las palabras de Ginny llegaron como un puñal directo a su pecho. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo antes, siquiera cuando eran perseguidos por el que no debe ser nombrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

.

Reencuentro

.

.

.

Sostenía su mano con suavidad mientras miraba por la ventana,por ella se podía apreciar un hermoso campo de flores, el sol declinaba lentamente y una serena briza mecía las copas de los árboles. Sin embargo la realidad era otra. Ella no sentía frío, tampoco lograba oír el estrépito que la lluvia y el viento producían en la ciudad. Todo en esa habitación mostraba quietud.

Se acomodó en su silla y apoyó la frente en la camilla, nuevamente a rogar por un milagro que sacara a su marido de esa situación –Por favor…

–Te ves exhausta –Alzó la vista decaída y trató de sonreír

–Lo estoy, pero no quiero apartarme de su lado.

– ¿Quieres que te Traiga algo para beber?

–Me gustaría un capuchino.

–No venden de esos aquí, Hermione.

–Lo sé.

Harry acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado, al instante Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. –No deberías estar paseando por ahí, te van a regañar – Él le tomó las manos y entrelazó sus dedos con firmeza.

– ¿Desde cuándo me ha importado? –Hermione se incorporó y miró a su amigo a los ojos "Nunca", respondió con una queda sonrisa y él acarició su mejilla con el pulgar. –Cómo desearía…

–No. No Harry, no te atrevas a decir que desearías haber sido tú. Ninguno tendría que estar en la posición que se encuentra Ron en este minuto. Tampoco te atrevas a echarte la culpa. Ninguno de ustedes tuvo la culpa de nada. La culpa es de esos… –Hermione apretó los labios para no maldecir, miró a su amigo a los ojos y suspiró–Te ves horrible.

– ¿No crees que mi nuevo tono de piel me da un toque irresistible?

–No, definitivamente creo que esa combinación de verde y moradoalrededor del ojo no te viene–hizo una mueca de desagrado y se puso de pie– Necesito un poco de aire.

–Te acompaño.

–No, realmente preferiría no dejar solo a Ron. ¿Podrías hacerle compañía mientras voy por una infusión de hierbas? –Harry levantó las manos y se acomodó en la silla– Además, no es correcto que andes en esas fachas por todo el hospital.

–Así que también te mofas de mi atuendo. No sabía que te habías vuelto tan superficial, Hermione. Además, estas batas son la última moda entre hospitalizados –Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–No te muevas de aquí, ya regreso. –le regaló una última sonrisa, salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo a paso lento hasta llegar al ventanal que da hacia la calle.

Su cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos, le atormentaba la idea de perder a Ron y a pesar de tener el apoyo de sus amigos se sentía sola. Acercó una de sus manos al cristal y vio el oscuro cielo cubierto de nubes. La lluvia había amainado al igual que la temperatura. Se abrazó a sí misma en busca de calor, había dejado su túnica de invierno en la habitación de Ron y no tenía ánimo de volver por ella.

Quedó de pie mirando hacia la nada cuando una voz que le pareció familiar la sacó de su estupor. – ¿Granger? –Respiró profundo y se volteó– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el joven con el semblante impasible.

–Creo que yo debería hacer esa pregunta.

–Tranquila Granger, no estoy en ánimos de revivir viejos tiempos.

–Aún no respondes mi pregunta –El chico arqueó una ceja y luego dirigió su mirada hasta la identificación que iba sujeta a su túnica blanca– Oh… lo siento. No sabía que trabajaras aquí.

–Eso es nuevo, nunca pensé que la gran Hermione Granger admitiría no saber algo alguna vez –El muchacho miró hacia afuera– Si la lluvia no llevara ya varias horas, diría que has sido tú la causante del mal tiempo.

Hermione tragó saliva para repetir "Lo siento" una vez más. Bajó la mirada y sintió el peso de los últimos días sobre sus hombros, no pudo seguir aguantando. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

–Ey… –Se acercó a ella y le tomó de los hombros– ¿Estás bien? – Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza, no podía hablar, sabía que si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Apretó fuertemente los puños, no quería sentirse así, no quería desmoronarse, no en ese lugar y no con él viéndola. Estuvo a punto de echarse a correr cuando pasó algo inesperado, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola por los hombros. Nunca pensó que se iba a sentir reconfortada con ese abrazo, nunca pensó que lo iba a devolver y terminaría llorando de todas formas como una niña pequeña.

El llanto comenzó a menguar hasta transformarse en tenues suspiros. Fue cuando el muchacho decidió romper sutilmente con el abrazo y sujetó los hombros de Hermione con la misma delicadeza que se utiliza para tratar una rosa.

–subamos a tomar chocolate caliente. Te animará. Yo invito.

–Lo siento. No quiero molestar. –respondió un tanto apenada.

–No lo haces. –Ella bajó la mirada y agradeció en un susurro que él escuchó perfectamente. 

Se sentaron en una de las mesas disponibles al borde de una ventana y una bruja bonachona se acercó a tomar su orden. Pidieron chocolate caliente y pastel de calabaza para ambos. Hermione se veía mucho más tranquila, aunque un poco incomoda por la inesperada compañía.

– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí en san mungo?

–Por Ron.

– ¿Problemas en el trabajo? –Ella asintió– Y por cómo te ves imagino que es grave. –Hermione asintió nuevamente y sonrió con amargura– Lo siento, estoy siendo impetuoso.

–No, no es eso. Es… Lo siento, te hablé muy mal allá abajo y tú te has portado como un caballero conmigo. Estoy apenada por eso.

–Tranquila, entiendo. –sonrió de forma sutil al recordar que antes era él quien actuaba como un idiota con ella.

–Gracias por el chocolate, tenías razón, si sirve para el ánimo.

–Lupin siempre lo decía. Y tenía razón. –Hermione se sorprendió por el comentario, y su expresión no pasó desapercibida– Prestaba atención a sus clases. Habré actuado como un imbécil con él, pero era un buen profesor.

–No sé qué decir, Me has dejado sorprendida.

Él se acomodó hacia atrás en el sofá manteniendo aún el brazo apoyado en la meza, jugueteó con sus dedos y sonrió de forma encantadora "Suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres" dijo, haciendo uso de toda su galantería y ella no pudo reprimir su sonrisa ante el atrevimiento del sanador.

Se formó un sutil silencio entre ambos, hasta que él decidió romper la parsimonia del momento "¿En qué piensas?", preguntó echándose hacia adelante para escudriñar mejor el rostro de su acompañante.

–En que habría sido bueno que nos lleváramos mejor en el colegio.

–Imposible, en palabras de mi padrino, eras una "insufrible sabelotodo"–Hermione alzó una ceja y se dispuso a objetar cuando él comenzó a reír –Es mentira– tomó una pausa y miró hacia la nada –Realmente te envidiaba. –Respiró profundamente y se acomodó una vez más en el asiento –En mi inmadurez… no lograba entender cómo es que una nacida de muggles podía ser tan buena con la magia, no lograba comprender el cómo, ¿cómo podías ser mejor que yo?, mejor que yo, que venía de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico. –Le miró a los ojos y le sonrió– De nuevo tienes cara de sorpresa.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y buscó las palabras adecuadas para responder –Bueno… no todos los días el chico que te hacía la vida imposible en el colegio te invita a comer y te revela sus más oscuros secretos. – alzó su tasa y bebió, sin dejar de observar esos ojos grises que mostraban más calidez de la que ella recordaba.

Él sonrió abiertamente divertido y negó con su cabeza para luego observar por la ventana –Créeme que puedo sorprenderte aún más. –volvió la vista hacia Hermione– Pero ya fue suficiente por una noche, mis otros secretos se quedarán guardados por otra temporada. ¿Qué tal si hablamos un poco de ti?, ¿Hasta qué hora te quedarás en el hospital?

–No me iré. No quiero dejar solo a Ron.

– ¿Cuántos días llevas sin irte a casa?

–No lo sé, creo que ya va una semana. –Tomó la taza con ambas manos y se perdió en el vacío. Pensó en sus hijos y sonrió de forma dulce, para luego cambiar abruptamente su expresión.

– ¿Puedo preguntar en qué estás pensando ahora? –Ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras pasaba sus dedos por el borde de la taza.

–En mis hijos, no les he dedicado el tiempo que debería desde que he estado aquí. Me siento mal por ellos.

–Deben echarte de menos. ¿Con quién están ahora?

–Con su abuela, Molly, la madre de Ron.

–Bueno, si están con la madre de la comadreja entonces estarán bien. –Draco volvió a sacar una sonrisa de los labios de Hermione al pronunciar el antiguo apodo de Ron.

–Por supuesto que sí, Hurón.

–Le tengo una cierta simpatía a ese animal desde que me transformaron en uno en cuarto año. Fue un momento horroroso.

Recordaron anécdotas, hablaron de conocidos en común y terminaron de beber el chocolate ya no tan caliente. Se olvidaron por un minuto que estaban en el comedor de un hospital y descubrieron que la vida no los había tratado tan mal después de la escuela.

–Bueno, señorita, perdón, señora… Ahora no sé si llamarte Señora Granger o Señora Weasley.

–Granger, nunca quise cambiar mi apellido.

–Toda una mujer independiente. Bueno, señora Granger, debo volver a mi trabajo.

–Y yo debo volver con Ron. –Hermione tomó una pausa– Gracias por todo Malfoy. –el chico alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

–Si sigues por aquí mañana, podemos repetir. Sólo si quieres, y espero que no sea posible.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Porque eso significará que Weasley estará bien y te podrás ir a casa. –Hermione se sintió sobrecogida por las palabras de Draco y sólo atinó a agradecer una vez más mientras ambos se ponían de pie para retirarse.

–Sabes, me gustaría comenzar de nuevo contigo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Hermione estiró la mano hacia Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro "Mucho Gusto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, actualmente trabajo en el ministerio de magia y espero que nos llevemos bien" pronunció con entusiasmo, Draco sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la castaña y tomó la mano que le ofrecía "Draco Malfoy, soy sanador y trabajo aquí, el gusto es mío". Ambos rieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

"Eso fue ridículo ¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Draco con una sonrisa cuando comenzaron a bajar las escaleras

–Pues, qué tal si tratamos de ser amigos ¿Te parece?

–Me parece.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Ron y Hermione se giró para quedar de frente una vez más frente a ese nuevo Malfoy que acababa de conocer

–Como decía hace un rato, espero que no sigas por aquí mañana, pero si el destino no dice lo contrario ¿te gustaría beber algo conmigo? Hermione.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione al escuchar su nombre provenir de los labios de Draco, se sintió extraño y agradable al mismo tiempo.

–Me encantaría,Draco.

–Suena extraño que me llames por mi nombre, pero me gusta. –Hermione quedó sin palabras ante la declaración de Draco y sólo atinó a asentir y sonreír ante el comentario–Bien, entonces, me retiro para seguir con mi ronda. Fue un placer.

–Lo mismo digo.

Vio como el sanador se alejaba a paso lento y al final del pasillo, antes de bajar por las escaleras, alzó la mano en son de despedida.

Abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación y vio a Harry dormitando en la silla a un costado de la camilla, sonrió con ternura y se acercó al moreno. "Harry" –le llamo con voz suave para no sobresaltarlo mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro. El moreno abrió los ojos de forma abrupta y observó su alrededor un poco alterado. Hermione dijo su nombre una vez más y el chico la miró notablemente asustado –Hermione… yo, lo siento, tenía una pesadilla. –Se llevó las manos a la cara y se echó hacia atrás en la silla– Fue horrible.

–Tranquilo –Acarició su cabello–Deberías ir a descansar. Perdón por tardar tanto.

–No, no te preocupes. –Harry le sonrió– Te vez mejor que hace un rato.

–Lo estoy, me hizo bien salir a respirar.

–Así veo, y me alegra mucho.

–Tú deberías regresar a tu habitación, es tarde y si los sanadores no te encuentran ahí se van a enfadar.

Harry bufó y se apoyó mejor en la silla –Pues que se enfade. Me da igual.

–Déjame adivinar, ¿el sanador que está de turno no te agrada?

–Pues no, no me agrada, si tan solo supieras quien es.

– ¿Malfoy?

Harry la miró estupefacto – ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

–Pues, porque me topé con él… –La chica sopesó las posibilidades de contarle lo que había hablado con Malfoy y después de un corto silencio decidió que no había nada de malo en confiarle eso a su mejor amigo. Así fue que le relató su encuentro con el ahora simpático sanador. – por eso, creo que deberías tratar de hablar con él cuando vaya a tu habitación, puedes llevarte una agradable sorpresa.

–Hermione, hablamos de Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

–Sí, y la gente crece, cambia, madura. Deberías probar, hace bien.

–No puedo creerlo…

–Pues entonces debes verlo por ti mismo, han pasado varios años, ya no es un chiquillo caprichoso que se esconde tras el apellido de su familia. Sufrió igual que todos y aprendió que la vida no es tan simple como la veía… dale una oportunidad.

Harry miró aún con incredulidad a su amiga, buscó en su mirada y en su semblante cualquier detalle que le llevara a confirmar que iba de broma con él, pero no encontró nada –Cielos, hablas en serio.

–Claro que lo hago.

–Ok, ok –Harry levantó las manos dándose por vencido– tú ganas. Seré un hombre maduro y le hablaré como si no se tratara de él cuando haga la ronda por mi habitación –Hermione vio como Harry se puso en pie y caminó con paso seguro hasta salir y cerrar la puerta tras de él. Un par de segundos después la puerta se volvió a abrir –Por cierto, si escuchas ruidos extraños, llámese: explosiones o gritos, tranquila, sólo seremos Malfoy y yo recordando viejos tiempos. –La puerta se volvió a cerrar y Hermione comenzó a reír por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

El resto de la noche pasó sin pena ni gloria, la habitación seguía tan apacible como siempre y Hermione sucumbió ante el cansancio.

Continuará


End file.
